Sick
by hpswst101
Summary: Kurt is sick with a fever and everyone is missing him. Lots of warm, fuzzy fluff! One-shot. Future!Klaine. Small Klaine!Family. Please read and review! You won't be disappointed.


Sick

By hpswst101

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

_This story is dedicated to my mom, who gave me this idea while she was suffering from some stomach flu. Love you, Eema!_

It had been three days that Daddy Kurt was sick with a fever, and the kids, Darren and Chris were starting to worry.

Darren, the older of the two, knew that his father was _not_ going to die, but that didn't make him feel any better as he looked through the crack of his fathers' door to see his Daddy Kurt laying in bed sick. Their Daddy Blaine wouldn't actually let them into the room, saying something about not wanting them to get germs and sick themselves.

Chris was the youngest, and was still young enough to be at that age when even if you're sick you're running around having fun. He was positive that Kurt was not having fun in bed, and this worried the little one.

The third night was Thursday, their usual family singing night. It was a night that everyone looked forward to where they would all sing songs together after dinner until it was ready for the kids to go to bed. But this night, Daddy Kurt was out sick and both Darren and Chris were more worried about him then their own singing. Even their Daddy Blaine, who always kept a smile and comforting words around them, seemed a bit more distracted then usual.

Of course it wasn't soon after that, that Blaine herded the kids to bed. And as soon as they were all tucked in and off to sleep he went off to distribute medicine to his partner.

Blaine entered his and Kurt's bedroom and perched on the edge of their bed on Kurt's side, Blaine's eyes softened as he stared at his partner. The usual porcelain white skin was slightly red, and his brow was wet with sweat. Kurt would hate to see himself look like this, but Blaine couldn't help but love and worry for this Kurt too. How could you not worry about a loved one when they were sick?

"Is it time?" Kurt asked as he slowly woke up from his nap, probably sensing Blaine sitting on the bed looking at him.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed with a nod and grabbed some medicine and a cup of water that he had brought in with him. "How are you feeling though?"

"Like my head is about to burst and a huge pile of shit. But that's normal," Kurt attempted to joke; Blaine didn't laugh but did give a small smile.

"The kids are worried about you," Blaine offered as Kurt took the medicine and drink, before settling back into the pillows and blankets.

"Just because I feel like I'm dying doesn't mean I'm going to," Kurt mumbled in a raspy voice, his eyes still closed.

Blaine just smiled and brushed some of the usually neat and perfectly stylized hair off of Kurt's brow, "They just care and miss you." Kurt looked at him through half-lidded feverish eyes.

"As you should," he joked before turning on his side and coughing. After his little fit was over he rolled back on to his back and stared up at Blaine. "Yeah, I could hear you guys. The kids could have been louder. I barely heard them. Actually, I don't think I was able to and you," he attempted to poke Blaine, but his hand missed. Blaine let out a small chuckle, took the hand and poked himself. Kurt gave a small feverish smile. "You sounded very distracted and your heart was not in it at all."

"I know," Blaine agreed and kissed the hand lightly, Blaine's own fingers chasing Kurt's wedding band around his finger. "But can you blame me. My heart is up here." Blaine sealed it with a kiss to the ring and a smile.

"That is just corny and cheesy," Kurt mumbled, but his face, even though feverish, looked a bit proud. He then turned over and started to cough again, Blaine sat there rubbing his back. When Kurt was done he didn't roll over but continued to talk. "But I do admit that it is weird sleeping in this bed without you."

"Well next time don't work yourself so hard that you get sick," Blaine countered.

"Why are you still here?" Kurt asked, but then quickly put in as if afraid to offend. "Shouldn't you be watching the kids?"

"Their asleep," was Blaine's quick response. He then made up his mind then and there to screw the sickness. Kurt was in the middle of the bed, Kurt's normal side of the bed left open, which Blaine quickly jumped on top of.

"Blaine, don't! You're going to get sick!" Kurt tried to protest, but he already felt a bit better as Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist.

Their bodies naturally curled together as Blaine brought Kurt's back to nestle against him in a spoon as Blaine lay above the sheets and Kurt below them.

"I don't care," Blaine answered in reply as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulders. "Besides I made a vow didn't I? To help support you through, sickness, health and anytime you go all diva-bitch on anyone."

Kurt let out a strain quiet laugh but it was there. "Nice to know that you take our vows so seriously."

Blaine brushed back some hair from Kurt's ear and whispered into it, "I take all my promises seriously. Don't I?"

Kurt nodded his head, his own arms gripping Blaine's. "I still think you should leave. I don't want you to get sick."

"Not happening," Blaine replied as he nuzzled his head into Kurt's shoulders.

"Would you have done this for that GAP guy?" Kurt asked quietly, his voice slightly fading. This had been the longest talk the two have had since Kurt got sick, often Kurt falling asleep in the middle of it, and Blaine could hear the small sounds of sleep coming through his love's voice now.

"What GAP guy?" Blaine asked, honestly confused.

"Back at Dalton. You had that crush on that guy with the hair issue, Gaga, he needed to do something with it."

"Guy back at Dalton with hair issues," Blaine murmured trying to remember who had hair issues.

"No," Kurt coughed, this time just a few small ones. "You had a crush on him and you convinced the Warblers that we had to do a flash mob at the GAP, and you had to sing to him. Which actually wasn't a bad idea, it was just the _song_ that needed to change."

"I honestly don't remember this," Blaine told, and moved one of his hands out of Kurt's grip to touch the sick man's forehead, Blaine's mouth turning into a small frown. "Are you positive you didn't just make this all up?"

Kurt weakly swatted the hand away. "Yes. Trust me, I wanted to kill GAP guy and lock you in a tower somewhere. Do you seriously not remember doing this in your junior year of school?" Kurt asked.

Blaine searched his memory. "Do you remember what song it was?"

"I don't remember the title," Kurt offered in a sleepy voice. "But I do remember it being highly inappropriate. Stuff about leaving the toys in the drawers and porno photos and stuff. It's a good thing we never actually let you pick the songs for competition."

"Ooh that's right," Blaine remembered and started to laugh at the memory of his failed serenade. "Oh god what was his name? I had such a crush on him for weeks. It was a biblical name, too. God, what was it?" He thought for a few seconds before shrugging it off. "Either way it doesn't matter. I don't think he and I would have lasted very long if he couldn't take my singing."

"Well..." then Kurt said his breathing getting heavier as he started to fall asleep. "I guess I'm lucky like that. Night, Blaine. Love-" But he was too tired and succumbed to the medicine induced sleep.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the forehead. "Love you too, Kurt." And with that Blaine nuzzled himself closer to Kurt, Kurt had the most peaceful sleep since he got sick. And within a day or so was much better, and Blaine never got sick.

_A/N the kids are limited in this one, but I wanted to focus it more on Kurt and Blaine then on the kids, they get enough attention as it is. But, if you're curious to see more of them I do have a couple of one-shots already posted with them being the main characters._

_So what do you guys think? Please leave a review telling me what you liked or didn't like about it. Having reviews always brings a smile to my face. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
